White Roses
by JayMalfoy
Summary: "Woman, didn't you hear me knocking for a full minute!" Draco playfully accused. Hermione laughed daintily, her chime-like chuckles filling the musty office air. Draco and Hermione learn that fate isn't something to be taken lightly... There will be *LEMONS* Disclaimer:I obviously don't own any of the characters. They all belong to the brilliant J.K Rowling! Please R/R its my 1st!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

"Aaaaaargghhh!" Hermione let her frustrated moan echo through her small office. The piles and ceiling-high stacks of alphabetically ordered books threatened to topple on top of her, swaying slightly at her outburst. Official papers and 500-page thick documents were strewn all over her table, evidence of her week-long holiday from her job.

She enjoyed her work, in Magical Law Enforcement. She was making a career out of what she knew she did best- being the brains behind every Auror mission. Harry and Ron had been automatically inducted into the Auror training program after the war. The cleanup had been a traumatising experience at best, and all three counterparts of the Golden Trio were given First Class Order of Merlin's, and every year were entitled to stay for a week at the London Ministries' Chateau in a magically concealed location on the French Coast.

Hermione glumly stared at the work awaiting her as she thought back on the relaxing week she had just spent at the Chateau. She shook her slightly tanned head, her sun-soaked golden curls bouncing about as she tip-toed her way around bookshelves, armchairs, books, files and her large solid-oak desk.

Sitting in her black leather chair at last, she let out a sigh and smiled as she caught sight of a cheery yellow envelope on her desk. Opening it eagerly, she quickly scanned through to the end, grinning as she reached the bottom where it was signed. Harry Potter may be a wizarding hero, and her best friend, but at 23 years of age, his handwriting was still quite discernible as a child's! She quickly vanished the note with her wand and mentally made a note to remember dinner at Grimmauld Place that night, to celebrate her return.

She then started sorting through the work that needed to be done with an energetic vehemence, starting from the most urgent.

"Hermione?"

Hermione blinked several times, disturbed from her reverie of approving pending missions from the Department of Magical Complaints. She leant back in her soft chair, stretching her aching back like a feline, as she smiled at her visitor.

At a tall 6 foot 2, the striking blonde was muscled, lean, and so very masculine. Draco lightly rapped his pale knuckles on her office door again, grinning back at her.

"Woman, didn't you hear me knocking for a full minute?" he playfully accused.

Hermione laughed daintily, her chime-like chuckles filling the musty office air.

"How was your trip?" he asked, moving to sit in the gold velvet armchair in front of her.

"Really great, thanks! Though it always seems to never be long enough! It's so good to just sit in the sun once a year!" she admitted.

He laughed softly, a deep throaty chuckle. "I brought you these" he said softly, producing a bouquet of white roses from thin air.

Hermione gasped, clapping her hands together in surprise.

"Oh they're beautiful! Thank you Draco, you shouldn't have!" she exclaimed, the delight etched on her face.

Draco had been renounced, and cleared of all charges laid against him for his role as a Death Eater during the War. With a helping statement from Harry at his extensively gruelling trial, he had been acquitted, ordered to have therapeutic counselling, and take up a job at the Ministry.

He had started low in the ranks, filing old documents and the like, and slowly he had moved up the ladder. He now worked alongside Hermione, and though she still remembered the taunting bully who had teased and humiliated her in their younger years at Hogwarts, they had quickly formed a tight friendship.

Draco regretted the harsh words he had tormented her with in their past, and he had quickly apologized and had made the effort to try and make it up to her on his first day in her department.

Hermione smiled as she remembered that fate-changing Monday, 2 years ago, when none other than a determined Draco Malfoy had traipsed into her office, and declared himself sorry for all the harsh "bull$#!%" he had subjected her to.

She had had no idea what to say or do, staring at him with her jaw slightly open. And then she had starting laughing, and punched him lightly on the shoulder. He had been even more surprised at her reaction!

"So it's just past 1:40pm" he said, glancing down at his wristwatch, "and I'm laying 1000 knuts that you haven't even had breakfast yet... Want to grab something from Rosmerta's in Diagon Alley?" he asked.

Hermione grinned widely at him, poking her tongue out at his stern gaze. He knew her too well! Her stomach chose that precise moment to let out a loud growl, giving her away.

"Let's!" she said, grabbing her purse as she followed him out into the corridor.

"I am full to bursting!" she exclaimed, as she sank back into the booth she was sharing with Draco, dabbing at her glossy red lips with her napkin.

Rosmerta's was their favourite cafe to dine at in Diagon Alley. It was always busy, and had an upbeat, energetic vibe that was contagious. It was exactly what they both needed, during their long days spent cooped up in their respective offices across from each other.

Draco finished his grilled fish and signalled for the waitress to put it on their respective tabs. The first time they had eaten together Hermione had made it very clear that she did not expect her meals to be paid for by the Slytherin Prince. Draco had complied, pleased to simply spend time with the intriguing witch, even if her stubborn streak annoyed him at times.

To his surprise, they got along quite well, and enjoyed similar activities, music, food and entertainment. They both were also avid readers, and regularly had playfully intellectual debated over their interpretation of books they had both recently read.

Madame Rosmerta winked at Draco, blowing a kiss directed at Hermione as they passed her at the counter, weaving their way between the bustling tables and booths, the air think with mouth-watering aromas. She had sold The Three Broomsticks, choosing to open a new place and start afresh, after the War.

Hermione sympathised with the ageing woman, whose bubbly exuberance had diminished with each death of the students and teachers she had come to love while at Hogsmeade over the years. They were all victims, dealing with their own losses, Hermione thought as she smiled back.

Her and Draco walked back into the ministry, Draco giving her a friendly peck on the cheek as he walked her to her office. Full and content, she sank back into her comfy chair and resumed her work, the stack now diminishing at an astounding rate only a witch like Hermione could muster...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to all my amazing reader for favouriting this story! It is my first EVER! So excited to start writing! This is a long chapter, sorry for the wait!**

**Disclaimer: I own NONE of the characters...obviously! :))**

The 'Welcome Back' Party- Chapter 2

Hermione closed her tired eyes and arched her body like a cat, stretching out the kinks in her back and neck. It was almost 5pm, and she had been bent over her work since getting back to the office from lunch almost three hours ago. The soreness in her neck didn't seem likely to dissipate any time soon, so she decided run a long, therapeutic bath as soon as she got back to her London apartment. She slightly grimaced. She was excited about seeing everyone again tonight at Grimmauld Place, but all she really wanted to do was to curl up on her well-worn, comfy couch, with a romantic novel, hot chocolate, and a purring Crookshanks at her feet. Though it was June, the London weather still remained coolly unpredictable, and chilly on most nights.

She collected her belongings, pleased to have a clean desk once more, as she buttoned up her black tweed jacket and walked out with her handbag swinging on her arm. She locked the door with a quick charm of her own brilliant invention, humming slightly as she sauntered across Draco's closed door.

As she walked down the corridor of MLE offices without a backward glance, she didn't notice Draco quietly leave his own office, jacket slung over his left shoulder, shooting appreciative glances at her slender figure from behind.

Hermione apparated onto her doorstep, quickly unlocking the bright red door and disarming many of the wards protecting her home. The war was over, but that didn't stop her from taking every safety precaution seriously. She had learnt the true meaning of 'Constant Vigilance!' the hard way, unfortunately.

Removing her low heeled work shoes, she put the kettle to boil in the small kitchen and spelled the bathtub to magically fill itself with hot water, as she chose some essential oils from the little white stand next to the porcelain basin in the generous en suite. Sandal, English Rose and Frangipani oils dripped into the steaming water and she let the scents overwhelm her as she quickly divested all her clothing into the laundry basket and sank into the healing heat.

She begrudgingly rose from the warm depths of her watery heaven as the grandfather clock downt he hallway of her cosy (but comfortable!) apartment chimed seven times. Her party started at 8pm, so she had an hour to prepare. Unlike most other women her age, Hermione did not spend enormous amounts of her income on filling her wardrobe, but she did indulge occasionally to top French magical designer branded staple pieces. Such as the sleek and sexy, black, halter-neck dress whose satin material shone from where it hung in her wardrobe, tempting her with it's seductiveness.

Towelling her slightly pink skin, she moisturized every inch thoroughly with frangipani and vanilla scented lotion, leaving her with a soft, glowing body. She put on her black corset and slowly slipped into the dress. It was a tight fit, which accentuated every curve nicely, showing off her full, womanly chest and the slight flare of her hips. Around her small waist she tied a bright red ribbon, tying it tightly in a large bow at the back.

She sat back onto her soft bed, sinking slightly into its feathery duvet. Her bedroom was decorated in warm hints of gold, white and blue, reflecting the airiness of the entire apartment. It was simple, delicate, luxurious and seductive. It was Hermione.

Still sitting on the edge of the bed, she pulled on bright red pumps, showing off her newly manicured black toenails with red rose detailing and walked to her white vanity, sitting on front of the large mirror, ready to start on her makeup for the night.

She had just applied red lipstick when she heard her Floo activate in the sitting room and a familiar voice call out her name. "Coming!" she hollered, having a good idea of who her visitor was...

Ginny Potter stood in her Floway, sipping a chamomile tea, waiting for the dolled-up Hermione to emerge like a princess from her bedroom. She smiled widely, wolf-whistling as her best friend sauntered over to envelope Ginny and her enormous stomach in a massive warm embrace. Ginny was just over 6 months pregnant with her and Harry's first child. They were both super-excited (and Harry **had** admitted to being a little anxious!) about becoming parents for the first time.

"Don't you look smackingly, sexily, seductively HOT!" she exclaimed, awed by this different, confident and bold Hermione. Hermione laughed, "Don't let Harry hear his pregnant wife hitting on his best friend!" she slyly replied, giving her best friend a wink. Ginny snorted, poking a tongue out at her almost-sister. She cleared her throat then, and adopted a more serious manner.

"Look, I know this is really last minute, but Harry and I were thinking last night... well... we thought it would be nice to invite a few more friends over this time, as well as the usual crowd. You're still single, and we've all partnered up now... Is it okay with you if we fill up Grimmauld Place with a few extra eligible bachelors?" she smirked, as she had emphasised the last two words.

Hermione raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, guessing what they were all up to. She was the only single one left amongst her friends, and they were forever trying to set her up with different men, all of them blind dates, often ending in an awkward disaster. She wasn't exactly antisocial, just unwilling to open up to a complete stranger and have a good time.

She sighed, looking at Ginny's pleading, puppy dog look she was pulling, shaking her head as she agreed. "This better be worth it!" she warned, laughing as Ginny wobbled up and down as she jumped with relief, running back into the fireplace (with her mug, Hermione noted...!) screaming "Grimmauld Place" as she threw down the green powder.

Hermione laughed loudly at her friends' manic behaviour, shaking her head again. A few seconds later, her 'stolen' mug re-appeared with a loud pop on the glass coffee table, a note on top, blaring "SORRY! G x" Hermione smirked, walking to the sink to place it in the dishwasher.

She may be the brightest and one of the best witch of her generation, but she still kept muggle items in her apartment. The dishwasher, fridge, microwave, heater and washing machine were just some she regularly used, even though they could easily be replace by magic. She wanted to keep a part of her previous life though, her childhood.

She smiled fondly as she remembered her parents. She had travelled to Australia immediately after the War, but could not find them. She was still looking for them , but was resigned to the knowledge that she had given them the best chance of survival, hoping they were still happily alive and well, somewhere.

She trudged back into her bedroom to collect her warm coat and red clutch bag, ready to depart ten minutes earlier than 8pm, in true Hermione fashion. The faint 'pop' of her apparition echoed throughout her apartment, the wards immediately springing to life, protecting her tranquil sanctuary until her return.

Hermione appeared on the doorstep of Grimmauld Place, swaying slightly as the high heels rendered her slightly unstable on the uneven concrete doorstep for a few seconds. Adjusting her hair, she plastered on a smile and opened the door- noise, and laughter, and music, and the smell of delicious home-cooked food hitting her as she was swallowed by the heat. It really was crowded, she thought, as she pulled off her coat, and hung it on the tree-shaped holder on the doorway.

Grimmauld Place had been revamped by a determined Harry and Ginny. The duo had spent countless weeks and a lot of energy on renovating the gloomy house, and their work had paid off. It now was all light and airy, the staircase enlarged, and carpeted a thick red and gold, with a hand-carved oak banister curling up and around to the bedrooms. The walls were white and golden-yellow, the happy atmosphere of the colour choices reflecting the joyful nature of its owners and current residents.

She opened the French doors that led to the large kitchen and alfresco dining area, and shrieked in pleasant surprise as the room burst with a loud chorus of "Welcome Back Hermione!". Harry and Ginny, along with Mrs Weasley, had certainly outdone themselves this time, she thought.

Familiar faces smiled at her, and slowly the guests approached her one by one, welcoming her back to busy London. Most of the former Gryffindor's were present, along with other mutual friends, like Ernie McMillan, Cormac McLaggen (who actually wasn't that much of a self-absorbed git anymore...!), Blaise Zabini. Draco was also there, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. A few of the Slytherin's were there as well. Like Draco, they too had reverted from their old ways, and most of them now worked with Harry and Ron at the Ministry of Magic as Aurors and Auror Aiders.

Mrs. Weasley pulled her into a bone-crushing hug, the last of her well-wishers. "Dinner everyone! Please sit, that's a dear! Sit down, make yourselves at home!" she called, and everyone moved to d=sit at the enlarged oak table. The room was decorated white, black and red (Hermione guessed the ulterior motive for Ginny's earlier visit...). She sat at the head of the table, Harry and Ginny on her either side, everyone else filling the room with their boisterously loud conversation and laughs. Directly opposite her sat Draco, the distance of the massive table not doing much to hide the constant appreciative glances, winks and smirks that were sent her way throughout the meal.

As the room filled with the magnificent scents of freshly baked apple pie, the table creaked less as the dinnerware was vanished by Molly, and everybody dug into their sweet pastry and ice-cream portion.

Hermione looked to the amazing woman, who had become her second Mother over time. She smiled, and silently sent a grateful 'thankyou' mouthing her delight and appreciation for the older woman's efforts to male this nights hers. Tears shone in Molly's eyes as she wiped the, fiercely away, shooing away her hand, conveying her message, 'it was nothing' as she smiled back at her second daughter. People kept toasting for love and happiness, and with the firewhisky and wine flowing freely, everyone was soon put into a jovial, alcohol-fuelled stupor of happiness and ease.

"Thanks for everything Harry, Ginny, Mrs Weasley, it really was a brilliant night!" thanked Hermione, as she hugged them all in turn. Some people had left already. The house was slowly quietening down.

Draco remained sitting with Bill, Charlie and Arthur Weasley, deeply immersed in their conversation. Hermione stared at the blond man, his handsome well-chiselled face glowing from the fires slanted, golden light. He suddenly looked at her, where she stood in the kitchen doorway, leaning against the French doorframe as he winked at her. Her heart fluttered for a long minute, and then she relaxed, releasing the coiled tension, blaming her body's confusing response to her co-workers' action on the alcohol she had consumed.

She bid her farewells to the men, excusing herself for the night. Draco also leapt up onto his feet, bidding his own farewells and walked her to the doorway, lifting her coat from the hanger onto her shoulders. "Thanks Draco" she gratefully said, as she slipped her arms into the soft warmness, bracing herself for the coldness awaiting them outside the heavy door.

"I don't know if I mentioned it earlier..." he hesitantly began, "but you look... absolutely stunning tonight." he finished simply, shyly smiling down at her petite face. She grinned back widely at him. "Thanks Draco! You look smashingly handsome yourself!" she replied putting him at ease.

She turned the doorknob and stepped out into the night as he followed her closely behind. "See you at work on Monday I guess" he said, kissing her cheek gently, as he pulled her into a tight hug. His lips lingered on her pale skin a little longer than was necessary. She looked up into his eyes searchingly, and nodded.

He apparated then, leaving her in the darkness as she collected her scattered thoughts over his parting actions. She shook her head, crinkling her eyebrobs as she slightly frowned, and apparated home herself.

Hermione dabbed off the last of her makeup, slipping into a satin nightdress and slid straight into bed, ready to slumber twenty minutes after appearing in her doorway. She fell asleep immediately as the clock chimed twice, thinking of the party, and Draco, and his lingering kiss, and close hug, her cheek still tingling...

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please don't forget to Review! It is my first story and I am looking for some advice, or comments on how to improve, what you liked, what you didn't like about it... :)) **

**x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thankyou to everyone who favourite this story, and put it on Story Alert! You guys make my day! I am sooo sorry about not updating for so long! I was quite busy with Uni finals and assignments... =/ But I hope this Chapter makes up for it! :) xxxxx**

'Roast Duck'- Chapter 3

Hermione blearily opened her left eye at her Sunday morning disturber. Crookshanks purred loudly in her ear, and she swore she could see him grinning. "Evil cat..." she grumpily murmured as she slowly sat up against her twisted ivory bed head. She begrudgingly smiled at his knowing look, but massaged behind his ears, too infatuated with her flatmate to stay grumpy with for long. Crookshanks purrs rose to a crescendo as he lazily closed his eyes, pleased with her response to his early-morning visit.

Hermione adjusted the pillows behind her against the bed head, and leant back into the feathery-soft heaven, taking Crooks in her arms. The sun's rays were warm, touching lightly upon the foot of her bed where she had draped a blue faux runner, a precaution for the cool night chills. It illuminated her bedroom, and the gold highlights shimmered and danced, giving her bedroom an ethereal vibe. She loved this time of morning, because of how the sun set off all the tones she had painstakingly chosen to create the desired effect. And she was now reaping the rewards. She smiled, happy and content, with her companion in her arms, listening to the birds lightly chirping outside her window.

Hermione sipped her morning coffee, black and strong, with one sugar. She scanned each story in the Daily Prophet, which she had delivered to her flat every morning. She also had the muggle Sunday paper delivered every week, which she started reading as her crumpets popped out of the toaster. She lightly buttered them and poured a generous helping of orange marmalade, as she opened up the muggle newspaper to the food section. She loved trying new recipes and the food guide in the muggle paper always had a section which rated and reviewed new restaurants in London, muggle of course. She loved treating herself to a dinner at some of these interesting places every once in a while. It reminded her of her grandmother, who had a passion for cooking. Hermione wasn't a great cook (well, not like Mrs Weasley anyway!), but at least she tried.

A little ad on the bottom corner near her left hand caught her eye, and she stared at it, chewing thoughtfully on her breakfast as she pondered the address. The address read two blocks away from her flat, a new Chinese restaurant, specialising in poultry. 'Seems like a duck day to me' she thought, as she closed the paper and vanished it with a quick 'Evanesco'.

Draco stretched languidly, cool black satin sheets rippling over his taughtly muscled stomach, revealing a well-muscled chest. He kept his eyes closed and listened to the soft rustling of the leaves of the big oak tree outside his balcony, currently casting dark shadows of its silhouette across his pale, handsome face.

A muscle in his jaw ticked as the dreams he had seen the previous night clouded his head, and he frowned, in remembrance of the wild visions.

He had had a quiet night, reading an old book of his Mothers' about house enchantments. Had cooked himself a modest pasta dinner, and then had an early night. But his dreams did not reflect his calm evening.

He frowned, remembering the vivid fear he had felt course through his veins, and then a terrible anger which had erupted from somewhere within him, as he recalled seeing Hermione in muggle London in his dream, being assaulted by some sick pervert.

His pale grey eyes darkened, like a gathering storm, as he thought of what he wanted to do the filth that would dare touch his...friend?

His eyes opened wide as he followed his minds' trail, and realization of his emotions dawned on him...

It seemed almost too good, Hermione mused to herself. Such a beautiful morning, then walking through Diagon Alley and checking for new books, and devouring a small butterscotch and boysenberry ice cream from Fortescue's definitely seemed like the ideal start to a great day off of work. She left Diagon Alley and walked down the streets into Muggle London, towards the new Chinese restaurant where she planned on buying a duck, to use in a new recipe she had thought up.

Even with her Ministry training, and good instincts, she was in too much of a good mood to notice the burly figure trailing stealthily behind her, NOR the taller, and disillusioned man creeping up behind HIM...

Hermione closed her eyes as she entered the small, steamy shop, feeling like she was stepping into a different country and continent all together. The smells, sweet salty and tangy filled her nostrils, a distinct bell tinkling over her head, announcing her arrival to the small and petite Chinese workers. This truly was a piece of Asia, not far from her own home, which she knew she would enjoy visiting time and time again.

A young, pretty girl walked her way and asked what she would like to purchase. "A young duck please" she smiled back. As the girl wrapped her purchase and handed her the bag, Hermione paid for her piece of food Heaven, and unthinkingly, placed her purse in her handbag without closing it. "Bye! See you next time! Good luck with your business!" She sang out to the bustling staff as she walked out.

She hadn't even rounded the corner before a rough hand gripped her arm and forced her, head-first, into the brick wall. Hermione cried out in fear and surprise, her heart beating so fast she could scarcely stand up as she felt her legs vanish altogether. She saw a gloved hand the other gloved hand of her assailant reach into her handbag for her purse, and he crudely pushed his front half against her back. She cringed, recoiling from his touch as if burned.

"Don't fancy it rough with me, pretty?" taunted the brute, his thick Cockney accent and hot breath against her neck. "I'd love to take you right here, pretty. Let everyone watch as you scream" he laughed manically.

And scream she did, her terror rising, until she suddenly could feel him no more. She sunk to the ground, in a dead faint...

Draco had never claimed to be psychic at any time in his life, but he knew that bad feeling of premonition. Just as he knew Hermione was in trouble, he also knew that she needed his help. He didn't think of what it meant, how he could dream of her, and know these things, but he knew he needed to get moving, and follow her to make sure she was safe.

He first went to Diagon Alley, knowing it was one of her favourite things to do, window shop on her days off of work. He spent an hour looking for her, store to store, but could not see a hint of curly brown hair. Just as he was leaving, he saw it- a mane of thick, beautiful hair, walking away from him, pink ice cream in hand.

He followed behind at a slower pace, knowing it wouldn't do to have the Wizarding community know his feelings towards her, even before he had identified what they were himself.

He hung back for a few minutes until he could safely assume she was out of the Leaky Cauldron and was walking down the street either to the right or left, he would follow her until he knew she was home safe.

Just as she passed a mean looking man who was leaning against the wall with his head bent, he saw the git look after her in interest. As soon as she rounded the corner, he watched with bubbling hatred and anger as the man cockily pushed back from the wall and followed in her direction. He hung back still, knowing she was in impeding danger, but not wanting to let on that he knew what the brute was up to.

Hermione woke groggily, her head clouded and her body awkwardly light. She frowned as she heard a familiar voice calling out to her softly. She slowly opened her eyes a teeny bit, then they grew wide as she slowly registered none other than an extremely real and extremely worried Draco Malfoy before her. She attempted to sit up, then lay back down again as the world spun out of focus. Then she noticed she was warm, lying on top of a blanket, and a very comfortable floor. She was not outside, not in Muggle London, and definitely nowhere she knew she had ever been before.

"Draco?" She worriedly asked, biting her lip as she also grew worried.

Draco sighed with relief as he saw her stirring, on the rich navy carpet in his living room. After he had grabbed the brute off her, smashing his face so hard that he was immediately unconscious, he had taken Hermione into his arms, and stood, apparating them both to the first safe place he could think of- his apartment. He hadn't thought of what he would tell her when she woke up and wondered what she was doing on the floor of HIS APARTMENT, but he chose to ignore those thoughts.

"You're okay love, shhh" he soothed, "you're all safe and sound now. No one can hurt you here. That brute gave us both quite a scare" he added quietly, watching her face is he read the emotions on it like a book. Confusion, then shock, then fear, and surprisingly, calmness.

"You saved me", she stated simply. "Thankyou" she said, as he cuddled close to him, to his amazement. He had expected for her to jump up in shock and demand why he had taken her to his home, but he was now shocked with her calmness.

"Anything for you love" he whispered quietly against her head, where it was resting against his shoulder as he hugged her to him tightly...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Memoirs of a Childhood**

**A/N: Big THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU to all who have favourite, followed, and have added this story to their alerts :) You guys make my day :). Very special thank you to edwardsoneandonly and another 'Guest' for Reviewing. You're awesome! And now I shall move on with the story, an entire packet of Oreo's and a large mug of tea at my elbow. Gee I love being ill at home ;)**

Draco listened to her steady breath, felt the rhythm of her heart beating against his chest. He leaned further back against his black couch, pulling Hermione back with him, until she settled more comfortably against him. She had fallen asleep almost immediately after he had made her a cup of tea, and forced her to drink a few mouthfuls. The day must have been traumatising on her, and he could see the ill-effects of the events on her body as she lay, unmoving against him. Not that he was complaining of course.

He listened to the "tick, tock, tick" of the handsome Grandfather clock next to the black fireplace. It was the only artefact he had kept from Malfoy Manor, a wedding present from his great-grandfather to his Mother, when she became Mrs Malfoy to Lucius. Hermione had been asleep for little over an hour now, and Draco was going through a great emotional turmoil.

He realised that following her, based on an instinct had been not only beneficial, but a little insane. How was it that his premonition had led him to saving her from harm? He shivered as his thoughts lingered on how he had felt, as he had watched another man dare touch her. He had liked her very much when they had become friends at work, and enjoyed the time she spent with him outside of work, at the Weasley's or at Grimmauld Place.

But now, all the recent events, and particularly how content he felt with her on his chest led him to a more disturbing trail of thought- maybe he was falling in love with her.

Hermione felt the warm earth shift underneath her, and slowly opened her eyes in alarm. Then she remembered she was at Draco's place, on top of his chest. She stiffened, as she felt his chest rise and fall underneath her again, then realised his breathing was slow, and rhythmic. He also had fallen asleep underneath her. She smiled softly, looking at his closed eyes, his face taking on an unusual childlike quality in his sleep. It was as if he had no stress or worry in the world. He looked so innocent when asleep. She could feel sleep pulling her back into its embrace, and let it take her into its welcome depths again, for surely, a few more minutes wouldn't hurt, and she didn't want to wake Draco anyway... Really...

Draco had just discovered his true feelings. He loved Hermione Granger. He had fallen in love with the Brightest Witch of his generation. The woman he used to give Hell to at school. The soft and warm creature, who now ironically lay sleeping on his chest. He LOVED her. Draco was shocked. She would never love him back. He knew Hermione. She was rational, and practical. She was friendly. But she would never take the friendship they shared further. His heart clenched, as he thought of how he wanted to blurt it to her. It felt as if she belonged in his arms. So warm, so soft. But he was scared she'd tell him to never speak to her again.

He thought of why she wouldn't want to be with him. He had only been renounced a few years ago for Merlin's sake. He still caused commotion in Diagon Alley, where people were still weary in his presence. He was a marked man because of his past.

Draco fell asleep, lost in the thoughts of his upbringing, and how it had made him a horrible, monstrosity of a person...

_(Draco's dream...)_

"_Come, Draco" sneered Lucius. _

_Draco trembled as he walked towards the imposingly tall figure of his father. This man had given him life, however painful it was, and even from the age of 6, Draco knew that he would hate this man even more when he grew, and he would do anything to wreak revenge on this man. _

"_Where did you get this from?" His father demanded, holding up the little object. It was a little box-like thing with four circular wheels attached. It was evidently a Muggle contraption made for infants. Draco had been drawing in his bedroom when he had called upon his favourite House Elf, Dobby. He had asked him to bring him something to play with. When Dobby had returned with the object, Draco had first been cautious, never seeing such thing as a 'car' (as the elf called it) in his life before. Dobby had shown Draco how to push it along the ground to make it go, and Draco had screamed in delight. _

_The Elf had smiled, and disappeared with a Crack! to finish his duties before the evening meal was due to be prepared._

_Draco had played with it for hours, amazed at how a Muggle item could be so fascinating. It could go forward and backward! He was so entranced that he did not hear his dear Mother's calls for dinner, nor his Father's angry demand from the parlour. _

_That is how a furious Lucius stumbled upon his small son playing with a Muggle object, under his Pureblood roof. _

"_I found it Papa" cried Draco, answering his father. Even though he was terrified, he did not want to betray the friendship he had with the elf Dobby. _

"_You lying little piece of filth!" screamed his father in fury. "You will be belted for this! You are never to touch anything Muggle again, and you are not to speak to any of the elves! Do you understand me!" His father roared, tiny bits of spittle flying out of his mouth, in his fury._

_And he had been belted. His Mother had cried silently, helplessly watching as his father had wreaked his wrath upon Draco's backside and back. The lashings from his father's black cane had dug deep, and his cries had not stopped the fury pounding out of the large blonde man._

_Later that night, his Mother had crept silently into his room, and rubbed salve into his wounds, all the while kissing the back of his head, as he felt her cool teardrops cling to his neck. His fear for the man who he had previously loved had stayed with him from that night on, and he had learned to keep a stoic look, and copy his father's sneers, scared that being himself would cause more pain. _

Hermione opened her eyes, frowning, then jumped up on to her feet, instantly alert. Draco was thrashing on the couch, his eyes clamped tightly shut, breathing heavily and sharply through his nostrils. He was having a nightmare, and a very intense one, from what Hermione could tell.

"Draco?" she softly said, as she gently patted his arm. "Draco, wake up. It's just a bad dream".

He stilled, then grew stiff and rigid, she saw his entire body tense. She knew he was now awake, and probably embarrassed or even ashamed by her witnessing his state. "It's alright Draco, it was just a dream" she continued, in her soft tone.

Draco opened his eyes, and Hermione stilled at how haunted his grey eyes looked. Brimming with pain from the past. He looked down at where she had been holding his hand in hers. She blushed, noticing it a second after. He looked at her, and seeing her blush, pulled her closer to him, enveloping her in a hug. The action meant many things; he wanted more contact with her, but more than that, he just felt reassured by her presence. Not to mention her scent of vanilla and Frangipani was driving him mad.

She pulled him closer, knowing he needed to hide his face, and just wanted to seek reassurance that he still was not, in fact, dreaming. Slowly, they both reluctantly pulled away, and sat staring at each other.

"What a day" breathed out Draco, breaking the silence, and slight awkwardness after the intimate moment.

"Well, I would've invited you to eat the roast duck I had bought today, but it must either still be there, or not good for eating any more" she smiled.

"Lets eat here" said Draco, "I'm not the best cook, but I can promise you I can make you something edible". He grinned as she laughed back, knowing he was being modest.

He stood up from the couch, and took her hand in his, bringing it up to his lips, and brushing them across her knuckles. He looked down into her eyes, trying to convey his thanks at her not laughing at him or reliving his childhood nightmare. She just blinked, as if she understood, and patted his other arm.

"Let me show you around my place" he said, knowing it would please her to wonder around. First he took her back to the front door, and then proceeded to show her the study/library, guest room, bathroom, kitchen, then he led her through the hallway to his bedroom, en suite, and finally, his balcony. Hermione felt the breath leave her as she stood looking over a bustling Central London, knowing Draco must have paid a fortune for the view. Although the actual apartment was nothing grand, this balcony made any money seem dismal a price to pay.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he whispered, tightening his fingers around hers.

"It is", she whispered back.

They spent a few more minutes looking out over the greatest city in the world, then made their way back to kitchen. Hermione excused herself to use the bathroom whilst Draco decided to start cooking up some tea for them to share.

Hermione shut the door quietly, then squealed as she saw her reflection in the gigantic mirror on the wall above a white square basin. Her hair was knotted and bushy, she had a streak of dirt on her left cheekbone (obviously where that bastard had pushed her against the wall). Her clothes were dirty too, and she cringed knowing that Draco had not said anything.

She took out her wand, and the trusty pink beaded purse which she STILL carried tucked into her garters, and set about to improving her appearance at once...

Draco grimaced as he tipped the entire contents of the fry pan into the enchanted trash can, where the burnt and blackened pancakes disappeared almost immediately. He had wanted to cook up some pancakes for them both while she was attending to herself in the bathroom, as he knew she loved them, but had forgotten to oil the pan. Worse, he knew that thinking of what a certain curly haired brunette was doing in the bathroom of his apartment, only a few metres away, had a LOT to do with it...

He frowned to himself as he oiled the pan, and poured more of the mixture into it, all the while saying "stupid stupid Draco" under his breath.

"Why does it smell like you've burnt something?"

He felt her presence, before he heard the smirk in her voice. Merlin, he had taught her too many things Slytherin. His body almost convulsed as his brain thought of the many other things he could teach her too...mainly in his bedroom...preferably naked...

He almost slapped his own forehead in front of her, trying to clear his thoughts. They were just friends. Just friends. And he was just trying to feed her because she had had a hard day.

"Yeah... I sort of burnt the first batch" he grinned back, and was rewarded with a cheeky laugh from her.

She looked amazing. She had changed out of the dirty clothes, and was now in soft blue jeans,a loose white shirt, and a light blue cardigan. She had washed her face, and tied her hair back, accenting her high cheek bones, and angular jaw. Even in casual clothes, he found her incredibly sexy..

He quickly turned back to the stove to flip the pancakes, all the while screaming out "STOP THINKING SHE'S SEXY!" in his head, willing his body to stop responding.

He heard the fridge open, and watched Hermione pull out bananas, then go to the pantry and find the chocolate sauce.

"You have muggle things, like a fridge, a microwave, dishwasher..." she stated. It wasn't a question, she wasn't asking why, and he was thankful for that. She just accepted that he would do things the Muggle way in his home, despite his upbringing, where hatred of all Muggle things was drilled into him.

They worked in a comfortable silence, him pouring out more batter, and flipping pancakes, her chopping up bananas, and arranging two plates and cutlery onto the bench top where there were bar stools.

They also ate in silence, but it was comfortable. They were both content in each others' presence, and they filled their hungry stomachs, each sensing that change was to come soon...

**A/N: Well here we are again! Aren't these two so cute? I love Dramiones :)**

**I must say this again, this is my FIRST STORY so pleaseeeeeee Review? I need hints people, and incentive to write quickly ;) Uni's started again and my work pile is growing, but I hope to have another chapter up soon :) Maybeeee even today ;) I took the day off work as I'm 'sick'.. No really... ;) xxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER 5: AN AWKWARD MOMENT**_

**A/N: And here we are at Chapter 5... I really don't know how long this is going to go for, I'm just going with wherever our favourite couple are...**

**Thank you to 'dutch potterfan' for reviewing, you're awesome :)**

**I just had a fight with my boyfriend, so sorry, but I feel like using this story to vent. On with the story!**

**xxxJayMalfoyxxx**

Hermione leaned back in her bar stool, savouring the last sweet bite of her pancakes. It was starting to darken, as the sun set, casting its brilliant gold and pink rays into Draco's kitchen.

Said male had already finished his loaded plate, and was back at the stove making them both some tea the old fashioned Muggle way, watching her the whole while.

She watched him as well, as he searched the pantry for different glass jars. She giggled as she thought of what could be in them. Fish eyes, dusted paws of a Grizzly... His eyes locked onto hers in puzzlement as he wondered why she was trying hard to contain a bout of loud giggles.

"Oh no, I don't mean anything by it", she laughed, "it's just that I keep thinking of Potions ingredients you must be using to make tea, as the idea of you doing so many Muggle things is just... new to me." She smiled, rewarding him with that glorious happy dimpled look that had grown on him in the last year.

"I can see why you find it amusing," he smirked, reaching for another jar, "but unfortunately for you my dearest Hermione, all the ingredients I am using are simple cloves, cinnamon, dried apples and rose petals, chamomile and mint leaves. I'm sorry if you preferred a mixture of gurdyroots instead". He smirked back at her, remembering her hilarious recount of a visit to old Mr Loopy Xenophilius Lovegood a few years ago with Harry. He grinned widely when she scrunched her face in disgust, knowing she was remembering the foul taste of the beverage, then laughed as she poked her tongue out at him. He loved how she was growing to be so comfortable around him. His hand stilled, and he almost let the sugar jar slide out of his hand onto the timbre floorboards as that earlier realisation hit him again. He loved her.

Hermione watched as Draco's posture stiffened, thinking that his mind was drawn back upon whatever unsavoury dream he had experienced only a few hours previously.

She watched as he slowly relaxed his shoulders, and continue his ministrations with the tea until the pot started to boil, and blow out a steady stream of steam from its spout. He rummaged through a the cupboards until he found two teacups and saucers, and set them out on the black granite bench top, still with his back turned to her.

At last he faced her, eyes cast downwards into the red tea, as he placed it in front of her. Instantly, she felt a calmness wash over her, as the smell of the tea hit her nostrils. It smelled like Heaven.

He remained standing, across from her, still not looking at her, but slowly stirring his own teacup instead.

She cleared her throat, trying to make him look at her.

"Thank you for everything", she said, attempting to quell the feeling of detachment which had started to fester within her, "you helped so much today, and you really didn't need to feed me as well."

He slowly looked at her. Drank in the beauty of her strong jaw, her high cheekbones, the smooth sun kissed skin on her face. "It was no problem" he readily answered. He wished he could kiss her.

Hermione quickly finished her tea, sensing Draco was growing more and more uncomfortable, and thinking it had everything to do with her being in his apartment, and intruding on his private space, she scalded her throat in her hurry to leave.

She placed her empty cup in his sink, and turned towards him, to say good bye.

"I know you want to be getting home, but it's getting dark, and I want to know that you get home safely", he said, "is it alright if I apparate with you to make sure you get home alright?"

Hermione reached for his hand, then noticed it was trembling slightly. Could Draco be nervous? she thought, brain whirring in wonderment at what that could mean. She mentally slapped herself, he only wants to make sure I don't get killed on my way home, she reasoned. That's what friends are for, they look out for each other, she mentally scolded.

Draco pulled her to him, holding her arm, as she apparated them both to the other side of London, right in front of the shiny red door to her own apartment.

She hugged him then, and he pulled her closer, breathing in her scent until he had memorised it, her face resting in the crook of his neck. "Thank you, for everything" she whispered, against his shoulder.

Draco pulled back, ready to part ways, when his emotions took over his brain. Before he knew what he was doing, he swooped down until his lips were a breath away from Hermione's slightly parted ones.

Her eyes had grown wide, as she realised where he was headed a second too late. He stared into her eyes, grey locking with hazel, as he closed the distance, and softly ghosted his lips over hers, savouring the feel of them. She continued looking at him in wonder, breathing heavily as he pulled back, as if shocked by his own actions.

Sho touched her lips as he looked at them again, and she saw the raw hunger in his eyes. Then he slightly shook his head, as if to try put everything back in order there.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, then turned and disappeared, apparating into the night, leaving her standing speechless in front of her own doorway, lips tingling and mind racing...

**A/N: I had just had to make them kiss. :)**

**Please Rate and Review, it really does make my day. Will probably have another chapter up soon.**

**Well since I'm still ill and not talking to my bf right now, I guess it's my bed time. Night :) xxxxxJayMalfoy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Should I, Shouldn't I?**

**A/N: I'm currently at Uni, and another chapter idea just popped into my head during a Policing Lecture. PS: Lemony sweet goodness will be starting very shortly, if you don't like that, must I tell you not to read this? It's rated M for God's sake. For the rest of you perverts, Enjoy! ;)**

Hermione's lips tingled, and she slowly came back down to Earth. She realised she had been standing there for a good few minutes, and blushed, reliving the sweet and surprising moment she had just shared with Draco. She turned to the key to her apartment and let herself in, throwing her bag haphazardly onto the yellow ottoman and promptly flopped down onto the comfy lounge. This was certainly a day she would never forget, and hopefully one they both would not regret.

Draco stood under the cold stream in his black and white marble bathroom, furiously scrubbing his pale skin until it turned pink in protest.

"Stupid, stupid, STUPID!" He screamed at the soap, before flinging it against the cold shower wall, the satisfying 'slap!' reverberating around the cold room.

WHY had he kissed her?! He had just DESTROYED the friendship that they had shared! And what MUST she think of him now! Such a sore loser, taking her to his place without asking, and then following her to her own home, to then KISS her, and promptly leave. WHY DID HE BLOODY KISS HER!

"But it felt so damn good..." he whispered to the shower head, in emotional agony.

His skin prickled and the tiny hairs rose along his arms and chest, as he remembered her soft, heavenly lips. Her scent, vanilla, frangipani, and something remotely _Hermione _filled his nostrils as he remembered it. Despite the cold stream, he grew hard, as blood rushed downwards. Merlin, he loved that woman. He absolutely, painfully, completely LOVED her.

He shut off the tap, didn't bother wrapping a towel around him, and instead walked butt-naked to his bedroom suite, the sultry black and green four-poster bed pulling him to it, like a magnet.

He sighed deeply as he lay back on the cool smooth sheets, and started to pleasure himself as he thought of those gorgeous curls, those sexy curves, and those oh so fabulous lips of hers...

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity (it had only been 20minutes in reality), Hermione came to her senses, and realised although she did not look dishevelled, she was in desperate need of a good scrub.

She padded softly down the hallway to her bathroom, her church for relaxation, and quickly ran a bath, using her wand. She was impatient, and needed a bath NOW. Oils quickly dripped into the water, also magically, as she pulled off her clothes, and tossed them carelessly straight to the floor. Finally, she perched on the edge of the beautiful claw-legged tub, testing the water with her pretty little toes. Finding the temperature to be perfect, she slipped right in to the luxurious smelling depths, sighing as she felt the heat around her, soothing her body in ways a personal massage could not even achieve.

She dipped her head under, letting the warmth wash her scalp, and felt the calmness immediately replace all the anxiety and fear she had felt that day. She was home, safe and sound. Draco had saved her. Draco... Draco had..._kissed_ her..

She reminisced the feel of his lips against hers, and immediately felt hot, like she wanted, needed something more from him. She wanted him. She...

"HUH?!" she cried out, as she sat up so quickly, water sloshed out, wetting her clothes lying scattered on the white tiled floor.

She sat back, quietly in thought. She liked him as a friend, but did she want it to go any further? Why had he kissed her? Obviously he felt something more for her, but then why had he left immediately after? Had the action revolted him?

Her mind lingered on his soft lips, and she felt that familiar sensual yearning rise within her, causing a deep ache in her core, where she had not been tended to for so long...

He was so handsome and he was always the talk at the office. If he so much as glanced at a female receptionist, the entire Ministry would know less than a half hour later that Draco had been hitting on so and so... His skin was perfection, pale, matching his light blonde hair... He had let stubble grow, and it accented the aristocratic jaw line prominent in all Malfoy males. He was smart, and funny, and she could hold a conversation with him and not get bored. She would never get bored of him.

His body... So lithe, and athletic. He was tall, and strong.

She felt herself grown wet at a nether place, which had been ignored for far too long. The moisture had nothing to do with the hot water surrounding her...

She leaned back against the tub, and let her hand slide downward, finding herself hot, and sensitive, and slippery. She sighed as she rubbed slow circles, thinking of those beautiful grey eyes... Her breath quickened, as the sky and her apartment darkened, sending heated shivers through her body as she imagined naughty things. Draco kissing her neck, pinching her hard nipples... Licking her body, lower and lower...

"Dracoooooooo..." she breathed out, as she climaxed. Her hips bucked, and more water sloshed out of the tub.

I am in so much trouble, she thought, as she towelled off and crept into bed, falling asleep almost as soon as her head hit her pillow.

Draco rubbed at his eyes blearily. It was a Monday morning. It was 7am. Yes, he was already at his desk. Yes, he was there early, to avoid a witch named Hermione Jean Granger. He hated himself so much, knowing that he had destroyed what he had with the incredibly witch. Not only had he lost her, but he would also lose the friendships he had formed with the Weasley and Potter clan, and would have them all to face when she told them what he had done. Him kissing her like that was nothing short of rape, and he was as bad as the man who had assaulted her. He was worse.

He swore under his breath, then stopped short as he heard the tell-tale creaks of someone walking down the corridor, obviously trying very hard to not be heard. He checked his watch, it read 07:08. Who else would be here this early in the morning? The cleaners had finished hours ago.

He crept up to his door, and tried to slow his breathing as the steps seemed to stop directly in front of his door. Life seemed to stop for a few seconds, as he thought of Death Eaters, and the recent article he had read in the Daily Prophet about possible regrouping. Fear blossomed from his gut, to his lungs, making it hard to breathe, as he reached for his wand. He heard the footsteps move a little further, and decided that if there indeed was a Death Eater behind his door, he might as well fight, and not choose to let him enter, as a coward would.

With a furious roar, he flung open his door, and jumped out, pressing his wand tip against the Death Eaters neck, pressing him... her... against the door of Hermione Granger.

"Shit, shit, shit" was all he could say, when he looked hard, and realised he was pressing not a Death Eater, but a very soft, and equally fearful curly haired woman, HERMIONE, AGAINST HER OWN DOOR!

Hermione had thought to get to the office early, in order to avoid bumping into Draco. She had had a restless night of sleep, dreaming of him, and preferred to not risk any encounter with said Blonde. Or said handsome blonde. "Urghhh!" She had to stop thinking of him as handsome!

She had crept slowly down the hallway, towards her office, but noticed that there was light shining out from the bottom of the door opposite. Could it be that Draco had the same idea as her, to avoid her? If so, it only confirmed her suspicions- he regretted that he had kissed her.

She stood outside his door, heart beating fast in her chest, as she actually felt pained, that he would regret such a sweet moment, that she did not. She felt tears spring to her eyes, as she realised she felt something so strong for him, and didn't want that fragile bond between them to break.

She was slowly shuffling backward, towards her own office door, when his door opened with such ferocity, and before she registered what was happening, she found herself pressed against the hard wood of her door, Draco's wand tip pressed against her neck. She let out a small whimper of shock and surprise, and then felt her legs go floppy as Draco started swearing, realising who she was.

He let her go, and she slid to the floor, feeling weightless. He immediately squatted down next to her, sorrow clearly etched on his face, checking that she was unhurt.

"I am so sorry Hermione, I thought it was an intruder! I would never do that to you if I had know! I am so sorry please forgive me!" The pain in his voice had her reaching for his hands, and she just held them in hers as she started to softly cry, from the adrenaline and the fear, or from the situation at hand, she didn't know.

"Shhhhh love it's okay, I'm so sorry darling. I am so so sorry", he soothed, as he held her hand gingerly, and wiped at her tears with the other.

He looked, as honey green eyes stared back at him.

She looked, as pale grey eyes stared back at her.

I want to kiss him, Hermione thought. I want him to know I'm okay, and that I want this to happen between us. 'Should I kiss him, or shouldn't I kiss him?' she mentally debated.

He could see the battle of thoughts going on in her head.

He was shocked when she leaned forward, and kissed him full, on his lips.

He was even more shocked to find himself eagerly kissing her back.

He wanted her. She clearly wanted him. Surely life would work out, and the next step would be easy, right?...

**Helloooooooo my darling readers :)**

**I told you I'd update soon, did I not? ;)**

**Anyway, can you see where this is going? Please Review aand let me know what you thought :)**

**xxxJayMalfoyxxx **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Up Against the Door

**A/N: Hello my dearest Readers! I am SO sorry for the delay! I have cousins over from the UK at the moment, so I am quite busy taking them out ;)**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter ;)**

**WARNING THIS IS STRICTLY R RATED. IF YOU ARE UNDER 15 YEARS OF AGE, PLEASE DON'T READ? (Yes this is my attempt at trying to preserve moral conservatism in a modern society lol) ;)**

Draco opened his eyes and broke away from Hermione, after what seemed like eternity. He felt his heart cry out as his lips felt air instead of her heavenly lips. He looked at Hermione, to see that she had her eyes closed, and her lips parted, breathing deeply from her mouth.

They had just kissed. Again.

And it felt wonderful...

Hermione slowly opened her eyes, and moved forward, closer to Draco. She looked into his eyes searchingly, trying to read him. She needed to know if this was what he wanted.

He sighed slowly, and she felt her heart clench, as she thought of how he would now apologise and tell her he wish this had never happened between them.

Draco watched as Hermione's eyes grew worried and weary, and even slightly fearful. Like she was scared he would reject her. After that kiss, he didn't think he could ever deny her anything she wanted in the world. He was under her spell. He loved her.

Hermione watched frozen, as Draco slowly reached a hand up to cup her cheek.

"Hermione, do you want this? Do you want to take our friendship to a closer level? If you don't want anything to do with me, if you don't want me in this way, pray tell me now, I swear to you I won't do anything you don't want me to." Draco watched as she thought over what he had just said.

She leaned over, until her lips were a breath away from his ear.

She whispered, so seductively, so hotly, he felt his skin prickle at the sensuality of it.

"I want this, and I want you now."

That was all Draco needed to hear, as he stood up, and scooped her tiny frame into his strong arms, and swung her office door open. He held her, and closed the door behind them, trying to keep his head as he felt her tongue licking around his neck in warm flicks.

The second he placed her back on the floor, he held her hands and pushed her against her door, lifting her arms high above her head, placing a leg in between hers, to trap her. He kissed her like a man starved of love, and indeed, he was. He had never known such sweetness, such _joy_, such satisfaction could come with a single kiss. He broke away and nuzzled his stubble against the sensitive skin on her neck, sending shivers racking throughout her body.

"Open up for me love", he whispered, kissing his way back up to her bottom lip.

He licked her bottom lip slowly, then nipped at it, tugging on the softness as she let out a breathy moan, which he felt as a jolt of sexual electricity.

He kissed her open mouth, and prodded with his tongue, until he felt her own wrapping itself around his. He let his mouth and tongue memorise her own as he kept her hands pinned above her head with his left hand, and let his right hand creep down to caress her hip. He started slow, moving up and down, then slipped his hand under her blue satin shirt.

Hermione felt a trail of fire burning through her wherever Draco let his fingers roam. She moaned into his mouth, the vibrations going straight down to his already strained member, when he moved upwards, to cup her breast.

Draco felt Hermione's nipples harden under his fingertips, and felt himself throb to find her so aroused, for no one else but him. He slid his hand underneath the cup of her lacy bra, and he pinched the hard bud, and Hermione let out another moan of satisfaction. He felt his length grow so stiff, and knew that if they kept going at this pace, he would come in his pants like a randy teenager.

He kissed softly the corners of her mouth, then moved down to her neck, sucking on the delicate skin he encountered softly, as he moved his way further down her body, until he was kissing her collarbone and shoulder.

"Time to get this off" he whispered to her, as he lifted up the hem of her shirt with shaky hands, and lifted it over her head, tossing it onto one of her armchair.

"Are you sure you want this love? I'm not sure if I'll be able to stop after this" he asked again, needing to know once more that this was what she wanted.

"Draco, please. I need you to strip me and make love to me right now" she pleaded.

It was all he needed, as he pushed her skirt down too, to reveal her sexy body in soft peach lace lingerie. He groaned, as he left his cock twitch in anticipation, to make her his witch.

"Please Draco" she whispered, and that broke his calm. He pushed her back against her door, kissing her ravenously, as he expertly unhooked her bra and threw it over his head. He licked down her chest until he stopped, on his knees, in front of her glorious breasts. They were full tits, rounded, with hard, dusty pink nipples formed perfectly on each large areola.

He sucked on her right nipple, swirling the sensitive bud around in his mouth, scraping his teeth against it as he felt the shivers rack through her, while pinching her left nipple with his hand. He switched, licking and biting her left nipple, and also payed attention to her right breast then.

Hermione felt herself drip through her panties, feeling her juices soak the thin lacy scrap of material.

Draco kissed lower, until he faced the scrap of lace which could barely pass for panties. It was the only barrier now stopping him from seeing her entire body naked, and ready for him. He could smell her arousal, and saw a wet patch where her juices had soaked through the peachy lace.

Hermione heard Draco growl as he moved closer to her sex, and saw his eyes darken to a thundery grey, as the raw desire, the hunger for _her _was clear. She watched with heavy eyes as he let his fingernail trail slowly up her thigh, and hook themselves at each hip, pulling the panties down her long legs.

Draco pulled the panties off at an agonizing pace, and grew even harder as he was met with a cleanly waxed pussy, the pale pink lips and folds coated with Hermione's juices, shining slightly under her office lights.

Draco took her panties and put it into his pocket after he helped her step out of them, and then held her by the hips, pushing her back against the door, firmly in place.

"Open your legs love. Let me taste you Mione" he whispered up to her, and she complied, opening her stance, to give him wide access to her shining mound.

He poked out his tongue and licked slowly around the outer folds, tasting the sweet and musky cream which had been dripping out. Tasting her was pure bliss, as he felt her shiver in sexual anticipation.

He lapped at her folds, pulling her hips towards him, telling her to move her knees to his shoulders. She moaned loudly as she felt him poke his tongue inside her core, tasting the place he wanted to bury his cock into. Merlin, she tasted so good, and she was burning so hot.

"Dracooooooo" moaned Hermione, her fingernails digging into his scalp as she tried to push his tongue deeper into her.

"I want you so much love" he whispered, warm breath on her clit, making her pussy tingle.

Draco stood, and quickly dropped his pants, revealing his straining bulge in his black satin boxers. Hermione licked her lips, "I need you now" she breathily whispered back.

He deftly removed his clothes, carelessly slinging his shirt and pants on her office floor, and pulled her towards him, crushing her breasts against his chest, as he kissed her hard.

She could taste herself on his tongue, a salty sweetness. It made her even more horny and she knew she would not last much longer.

"Draco please, I need this" she pleaded, as she felt his large erection against her stomach.

It was all the prompting he needed, and with that, he lifted her off her feet and held her up, her legs wrapped around his hips, her glorious breasts bouncing deliciously right in front of his already watering mouth. He needed her so badly, and he would not wait any longer to claim her.

He walked until her back was pressed against her office door once more. Then he remembered his wand, and pointed a cushioning charm to make her more comfortable. Hermione realised he also cast a contraception charm over them both before he casually threw it on top of where his discarded clothing lay.

He kissed her slowly, as he felt her reach down between them, to touch his thick cock, already dripping with pre-cum. He was ready.

He dug his nails into her hips, pushing her more into the cushioned door, as he felt her swipe her thumb over the engorged head of his penis, spreading his juices as lubrication.

He sucked a nipple into his mouth, and bit softly, as he felt her guide the head of his cock to her wet pussy.

She let out a low scream as he entered her fully with a single, quick thrust. She wasn't expecting him to be so quick, and she felt that all too familiar ache start deep within her core. "Harder Draco" she pleaded, as he pulled out until just the tip was in, and then moaned loudly as he thrust back into her, spearing through the folds and filling her completely.

He held her up with one arm, as he reached between them to pinch her clit, making her scream like a wildcat, as he thrust back into her, harder than before. He continued to pump in and out of her, quickly increasing his pace. He sucked harder on her nipples, until he could feel her walls begin to quiver, and knew she was very close to a shattering orgasm.

"Draco, I'm going to cum!" she screamed, as he pounded into her with lightning speed, so hard, she felt the tip of his massive cock prodding her womb.

Draco bit hard on her nipple, and continued to thrust into her, even faster, as she screamed out, her pussy clamping around his cock, as she came.

He pumped harder, letting her ride out her orgasm as he felt his own. Hermione sucked on his bottom lip as he kept thrusting into her, as she started to regain sensation. "Cum for me darling. Cum inside me" she whispered, and that did him.

He kissed her hard, as he exploded inside her, her pussy still fluttering, and milking his cock for every drop of creamy semen spilling from him. He cried out her name as he emptied his sacs into her hot pussy, and felt their mixed juices flow out, and trickly down the cheeks of her ass, down her inner thighs.

Utterly exhausted, they both slid to the floor, still against the comfortable door.

'Well, this certainly was the best start to the day I've ever had' thought Hermione...

"I'd love to start every day with witch' thought Draco...

**A/N: So! Did you like it?! I finally got all that sexual tension between them out into the open ;) **

**To be continued! **

**Oh, and a BIG thank you to CrimsonDream11325 :) YOUR REVIEWS ROCK! =D **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Make it Go Away..

**A/N: Here we are again... My oh my, some of you enjoyed reading that last chapter... Yes, I love reading your Review's, it gives me that little push I need to continue on with this :)**

**Enjoy!**

**xxxxx JayMalfoy xxxxx**

Draco pulled Hermione up until she lay on his chest, the sound of their deep breathing filling her office. It was an amusing mess, thought Hermione with a smile playing on her lips, as she took in the strewn clothing all over the floor, armchairs, and her desk. The musky smell of their lovemaking still lingered.

He kissed the top of her head as she silently caressed his chest, both thinking of what to say or do next.

"I think-"

"I don't—"

They both shared an intimate smile as they stopped mid-sentence, for having spoken at the exact same time.

"Hermione...", started Draco, a nervous hitch entering in his deep voice, "I know we have been good friends for a while now. All the Order and Potter/Weasley clan have accepted me as part of the family. And most of all, I feel so alive when I'm with you. I look forward to work because I know I will lunch with you. I realised a few days ago when you were attacked that I have strong feelings for you. I want to date you Hermione. Be my girl, Hermione."

Hermione sat still against his lap, stunned, but altogether not too surprised either. She had been feeling the same way too, and yearned for something which she instinctively knew only Draco could give her- contentment.

"I'll be your girl Draco if you promise me one thing"

"What is that, sweetheart?"

"Promise me you'll make love to me like this every day, and I'm yours. You make me feel so alive."

"I promise babygirl."

And with that, he kissed her lips tenderly, savouring the feel of her lips against him, _his_ girls' lips against his.

"I want you now, again.." He breathed slowly against her ear, sending sensual shivers travelling down her spine again.

Hermione started to giggle, slowly at first, then started choking as she laughed uncontrollably.

"What did I say?" muttered a bemused Draco, who was looking at her as if she was from another planet.

"Nothing", she managed to splutter out, tears leaking out of the corner of her eyes, "it's just that... we just had manic sex on my DOOR and here you are, having JUST asked me to be your girl, and you want another go again.." She started to laugh again, and he joined in, tickling her sides, making her scream out for him to stop.

Just then a flashing red memo appeared in the air above their heads, causing both of them to look at it in shock. This was bad. Very, very bad...

Draco gripped his hair in frustration, his usually pale face and cool demeanour turning a blotchy red. Hermione glanced at him from her seat on the conference table. The memo was a Code: Red. Which meant an emergency meeting was demanded for IMMEDIATELY by the Minister of Magic himself. And said Minister was currently screaming so loud at the entire Law Enforcement team, that Hermione was actually surprised her ear drums had not burst yet. Minister Shacklebolt could be a very intimidating person when he was furiously angry.

Their last Auror mission had gone awry. The team sent in to find evidence from a suspected den for Death Eaters had been captured and held hostage. Now they were all held responsible for any loss of their colleagues. Hermione and Draco hadn't been directly overseeing the Mission, but Draco had been the one to sign for it to go ahead, dismissing the risk of the Death Eater's knowing the Ministries motives. Now, he was facing the Minister's full wrath, and turned a darker shade of red each time he was accused of being unworthy of his position.

"Everybody out! Get your asses back down to reality and come up with a plan to rescue our colleagues! And it better be a bloody good one! I don't want any more failures like Draco here, is that UNDERSTOOD!" He roared, as they all scurried out of the board room.

Hermione followed the others to their meeting room, where they usually all came together to tie all the loops of each mission. This time thought, the faces were grim. Not only were their own jobs on the line, they were each being held responsible for the seven Aurors being held captive by the Death Eaters.

Hermione brushed her fingers across Draco's palm as they took their places around the gigantic table, discreetly trying to reassure him.

They were in for one Hell of a day at the Ministry today...

"Finally, home at last" sighed Draco, as he threw his briefcase down onto his black lounge. They had finally come up with a rescue plan, to send in another team to the rescue. He glanced at his Platinum wristwatch. 8:54 it read. The meeting had dragged on for hours, and then the Rescuing team had to be prepped, so they knew the plan inside out. Then they had been sent in, as all the MLE staff had waited around nervously, Draco and Hermione had sneaked off separately, to avoid suspicion, and had met up back in her office for a few quick and sweet, stolen kisses.

Draco had groaned as he buried his head in her neck, smelling her.

"Make it all go away" he had whispered.

She had kissed him and pulled him closer.

"I'll make you forget everything except my name and your own tonight baby. Just pull through today, and we will both be fine."

And the captives had been rescued, Thank Merlin. So they had all left at 8:20pm, relieved that all had been saved with no major injuries, and they all had a job to come back to the following morning.

Draco divested of all his clothing as he padded over to the kitchen, naked, and put the kettle on. He had hoped to welcome Hermione back into his home with a hot cup of tea for her in hand, but thought fate was truly against them that day as he heard the faint 'pop' of her apparating directly into his living room (he had changed his wards to allow her entry to his apartment any time she wanted).

"Draco?" she called, not knowing where he was, but understanding he needed her now. He had been bearing the brunt of most of the blame today, even though he did not deserve it really. She wanted to make him forget it all, and just savour tonight.

"I'm here sweetheart."

She followed his voice into the kitchen, and stood leaning against the doorway, admiring the pale tautness of his bum, and long muscles of his legs. She started removing her clothes as he turned around, steaming mug in hand, and watched as his cock went from limp, to long and hard within seconds, a full erection standing out in front of him as he drank in her stripping.

"Like what you see?" she rasped, spurring his arousal.

"I'm going to have you howling before these teas cool down" he vowed, as he ripped her red bra and panties off, revealing her already wet and juicy pussy. He lifted her over his shoulders with ease, and carried her to his bedroom, as she rubbed her sharp nails up and down his back, satisfactorily leaving pink scratches along the smooth skin.

He had barely thrown her onto his bed when he climbed down onto her, kissing her mouth hotly as he ghosted his hands up her sides, to cup her swollen breasts, lightly teasing the hard nipples, making her mewl for more.

"Baby I need this now, and I can't wait. It's going to be quick, but I promise I'll make up for it later" he whispered against the skin of her neck, kissing it here, and there.

"Then hurry Draco. I'm in no mood to wait. I need you." she replied., and it was all he needed, as he spread her legs, and positioned his throbbing rod at her wet folds, fingering them open to guide himself in.

She let out a pleased moan and he slid in slowly, filling her to the hilt. She bucked her hips upwards, urging him to move in and out within her.

Draco nibbled a particularly delicious spot on her collarbone which made her jump. He could already feel her hot pussy enveloping him tightly, and knew from the way she was moaning wildly that it would not take long to make her orgasm.

He suckled on his favourite nipple as he reached down to twist her clit, then rub it soothingly, as he increased his pace. Faster, and faster, he fucked her dripping core until she could just stare at him and just moan, lost in the throes of passion.

"Cum for me babygirl" he demanded as he twisted her clit, and thrust particularly hard at the same time, twisting his hips upwards, to hit the thin walls of her tight cunt.

"Dracoooooooooo.." She moaned, and clutched his shoulders for dear life, as wave over wave of pleasure washed over her, as she felt her pussy erupt, on fire, as he thrust harder, pushed her further over the edge.

"Hemioneeeee... MY Hermioneeee" Draco cried out, as he exploded within her, and felt hot semen fill her up.

Draco revelled at the heat and tightness of her pussy as she milked him dry, he pussy hungrily taking every drop of his cum.

He kissed her temples, whispering how beautiful she was, _his girl_.

Draco moved so that he was spooning her from behind, his spent cock lying limply against her delightful ass. She sure had fulfilled her promise to make him forget.

Hermione leaned against his chest, her head resting in the crook of his neck, as she felt a warmth spread through her as Draco muttered a contraceptive charm over her, then Accio the still warm mugs of tea over to his bed.

They stayed like that, spooned against each other, drinking their tea, until they both grew drowsy, and started to drift off.

Hermione fell asleep first, and Draco smiled as he felt her warm breath on his arm.

"I love you" he whispered to her, as he kissed her forehead, and drifted off to sleep as well...

**A/N: Yayyyyy another chapter up! Sooo what does everyone think?**

**I honestly don't want this to end, but I will warn you, I have heartbreak in store soon. **

**I love these two :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**JayMalfoy**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Love Long Lost

**A/N: I want to make this short and just get on with the story, I'm sorry if you weren't expecting anything like this potterhead27 and MayaStormborn. And my dearest Maya, your Reviews are so adorable, they always make me grin like a very pleased Cheshire cat :) **

**On with the story! **

Hermione awoke in a strange bed, feeling very content. She smiled as she remembered what had happened last night. After falling asleep, she had woken up not even an hour later, feeling hot kisses trailing down her body. Draco had made her a trembling mess before he had finally let her cum all over his lips, as he lapped up every drop of his girl's cream.

She had tried to return the favour then, but he had refused, and instead pulled her tightly to him as he kept kissing her forehead until she fell asleep.

She had then surprised him some hours later, as he had woken up feeling an incredibly sensual heat enveloping his manhood. With her insistent licks and sucking and kissing, he had not even lasted ten minuted before coming in her mouth, watching in awe as she swallowed every drop of him.

Hermione relished in the feel of his warm body against her back, where she was cocooned. She glanced at the great gold clock on his wall, next to a bookshelf. 5:43 it read. It really was too early to get out of bed and risk waking up the slightly snoring male beside her. Her boyfriend. She grinned as she let the word sink in and adjust on her tongue, tasting sweet like sugar.

She decided to take a chance and quietly slipped out of the black sateen sheets, trying dreadfully hard so as not to wake Draco from his slumbers.

She first visited his ensuite bathroom, and was instantly awestruck by the white marble and black granite everywhere. It was supremely magnificent. She quickly and quietly relieved herself, then padded down the hallway into his kitchen, where she made herself a hot mug of tea, and sat on his lounge.

It was then that she heard the tapping of a small barn owl, clearly bringing her the freshest copy of the Daily Prophet. She offered the owl a ginger snap biscuit from a jar which she just noticed sitting on his coffee table, and it flew off after giving her a few affectionate pecks in thanks.

She read the paper, noting that last night's debacle had not been released to the media by the Minister yet, and sighed in relief.

After finishing her tea, she left the paper on the table for Draco, then walked around, wanting to get a feel of the place.

She was familiar with most of the rooms already, such as the kitchen, bathroom, living room and Master bedroom, but was curious as she noticed a closed door a little off the end of the hallway. Draco had not shown her that room on her tour of his apartment after her assault, she remembered.

Curiosity getting the better of her, she turned the knob, eager to investigate.

Draco awoke, finding the spot beside him empty. He smiled as he remembered the great night that had been, and how close he already felt to Hermione. He could faintly hear her walking around in the hallway, and decided she probably was trying to use the other bathroom so as not to wake him. 'Such a considerate witch' he thought, as he turned over, and fell asleep once more...

Hermione stood in the doorway of the room, perplexed. It was almost empty, save for an old chest of drawers. 'Maybe he's using this as temporary storage, until he has the time to do it up like the rest of the house?' she thought to herself, confusion wrinkling her forehead.

She walked up to the dusty old piece of furniture, noticing finger marks on the middle drawer. It was evident that it had recently been opened. 'For what purpose?' she thought, lost in the mystery of it all.

She opened it slowly, trying not to let the screeching sound of sore old timbre against metal get too loud. She wasn't snooping, she was just getting familiar with the place, she reminded herself.

She managed to pry it open and caught sight of a stack of photographs. 'Why would he keep photographs in such an awful place?' she thought.

She slowly took them out, trying not to damage anything.

Hermione smiled as she saw the first photo was that of a baby Draco, and his beautiful mother. Her eyes were still vibrant, and her smile radiant. Hermione grimaced as she remembered what had become of the woman.

The next photo was of Malfoy Manor, and a small Draco flying around on a toy broomstick. Lucius stood behind him, guiding his young son.

Hermione flicked through a few more old pictures, before she came to the last one, a very recent one. It was glossy as if it had been printed just a few days ago.

Her face fell as she recognised the woman who Draco had his arm slung around. She felt tears prick her eyes as she watched the magical photo show Draco laugh at something the woman was saying, his eyes scorching. The intimacy between the two was obvious. Hermione felt a crushing feeling inside, as if a light had just gone out, leaving her in the dark, lost and cold.

The woman on Draco's arm was none other than her secretary, the woman she faced and thanked for doing her work every single day. She checked the date just to be sure.

5/3/2008. Just a few months ago. She hadn't heard of those two being together, even with all the gossip that flew around the office. She suddenly felt very unattractive in comparison.

Why would Draco want her, unless he was using her as a rebound?

That must be it, she thought miserably.

She left the picture on top of the chest, and walked back to the kitchen, leaving the door to that room open. She found her pants and transfigured it into an unhappy black tracksuit set, grabbed her purse and disapparated out of Draco's apartment.

She only allowed herself to cry once she was sitting in the bath.

'I can't believe I fell for him' she thought. 'I actually almost fell in love with him. And he had obviously loved my secretary just before. I was just sex, nothing else.'

Draco had awoken after hearing a faint pop, thinking Hermione must be in the kitchen making them both something to eat.

He pulled on a black satin bathrobe and sauntered off to the kitchen, expecting to find her buttering some toast, or flipping some bacon, hash browns and eggs in a pan.

He was met with silence. His apartment was empty, save for himself.

Confusion and fear started to trickle coldly down his spine.

"Hermione?" he called out croakily, as he walked down the hallway, where he thought he had last heard her movements.

He found the door to his room for Forgetting open.

This cold, barren room was what he wanted to show for his previous life. He wanted to forget all his sins. A psychologist had encouraged him to dedicate a room for all the memories he wanted to erase, and so he had.

The shrink had told him to use a chest of drawers to store everything, photos, letters, and notes, or memoirs written by himself, where he would store, and be able to erase it from his mind.

His heart filled with dread as he saw the picture of Demelza and himself sitting on top of the chest. His heart sank as he realised what his witch must be thinking...

**A/N: Nawwww poor Dracooooo! **

**Sorry reader's, I just had to thrown that in. Don't worry though, it'll only get a littleeeee bit worse... I hope these two can pull through!**

**Keep reviewing please! I need the push to write, literally. Uni is becoming such a headache **

**JayMalfoy xxxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Forgive and Forget

**Hello my readers! Oh my Lord, let me just say how SORRY I AM for not updating! Life has been a whirlwind of surprise recently! :)**

**On with the story :)**

It was Friday. Hermione had been avoiding Draco all week, and the tension was very thick in the entire office. Although none of the other staff knew of their short rendezvous together, everyone could sense that something was very, very wrong between the two. They continued working across each other, but the doors were always shut. They left separately at lunch, to avoid eating at the same time at Rosmerta's.

So when Hermione went home to her lonely flat that afternoon, and found the note from Ginny on her coffee table, she sighed out in relief. She really did need to get out more, and dinner at the Potter's sounded like just what she needed. She didn't even think that Draco may have received the same note...

After checking with Ginny to make sure it would be just a casual dinner, she pulled on her favourite pair of whitewashed blue skinny jeans, matching it with a white turtleneck and a light blue jacket with the sleeves rolled up. She finished the casual look with a long necklace holding a silver starfish which had belonged to her late Grandmother. After slipping into pale blue ballet flats and casually tying her hair in a loose bun, she was ready to leave. She stepped into the Floo and called out 'Potter's', ready to get some love and attention from her most favourite people in the world.

Hermione had been helping Ginny in the kitchen when they both heard the door open. "Oh go see who's there Harry dear, it'll probably just be Draco" she said to her husband, who was sitting across them, sipping his glass of wine.

Hermione froze, certain she had heard incorrectly. Ginny noticed, and pounced at once.

"Everything OK Mione? You seem tense all of a sudden?" she enquired as Harry left the kitchen.

"Yeah... About that... Draco and I are currently not on speaking term."

Ginny's eyebrows flew up into her hairline as she processed the new information. "Talk upstairs?" she suggested, as Hermione nodded.

They sneakily apparated upstairs into Hermione's old bedroom, which was currently in the process of becoming the nursery for the baby on the way.

"So, spill. I want all the details!" Ginny demanded, as soon as she had cast the Silencing Charm.

Draco felt like the biggest coward. Not only had he let Hermione go without an explanation, but he had let her ignore him and fester her thoughts for the entire weak. He was afraid of facing her, of seeing her mistrust. He was afraid of hurting her. He had been so miserable the entire week. Missing out on lunch with her every day, it was killing him.

So he was relieved when he got Harry's note asking him if he was free for dinner tonight. He needed a good man talk with a friend, and none better than Harry, who knew Hermione so well.

He quickly divested his work clothes and showered, pulling on some comfortable grey slacks and a black knit jumper, stopping at a Muggle patisserie before the Potter's to pick up a tray of walnut and date cookies, which he knew the pregnant Mrs Potter just loved.

"Wowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww..." breathed Ginny, as she listened to what Hermione was telling her. She couldn't believe it! Good girl Hermione, shagging bad boy turned good DRACO!

"Hermione, listen to me. Men are confusing. They do things that us women find illogical, but they always have a reason. You need to talk to Draco. It's only fair that you hear him out."

Hermione started to protest, but Ginny cut her off firmly.

"No, trust me you two just need to talk, and communicate. Now come down, lets have a meal together (if the bloody food hasn't burnt yet!) and then you two can organise to meet up over the weekend to just talk. And I want to hear what happens" she added with a wink.

Hermione groaned, and rolled her eyes at her impossible best friend.

"You pregnant women really do get your way with everything, don't you" she complained, as Ginny laughed loudly.

Dinner had been quiet, with Hermione choosing the seat next to Ginny, leaving a confused Harry to take the seat opposite his wife, beside Draco.

They had mainly talked about the baby, and fortunately, harry had not picked up on the tension between Hermione and Draco.

As Ginny had gotten up to bring the chocolate mousses she had made for dessert, Hermione had insisted on her sitting, and doing it for her instead. There, she had escaped into the kitchen for a quick breather, away from the painfully close distance she was to Draco at the table. And it was very painful. Memories of the amazing few days they had shared as a couple hit her, and she felt the familiar fire start to burn within her, for him. It was so hard, sitting across from him and trying not to remember how those lips felt on her. How his elegant hands, curled around his cutlery had felt, smoothing on her skin, caressing her body.

It was torturous torment.

Draco sat across from Harry on the leather armchairs, silent until he spoke.

"So, what is going on between you and Hermione? I could feel the tension at dinner- have you two had a fight? Are you no longer friends?"

Draco chose his words carefully, swirling his brandy glass as he pondered how much information to give to Harry.

"Do you know when you love a woman, and you know that deep down, she really likes you... But you are too scared of screwing up everything you've worked for to have with her..? That's how I feel with Hermione. I really like her Harry. I want to be with her. But I want it to be in her best interest."

Harry stared at Draco, stunned. He had completely not expected to hear that Draco, wanted to be in a relationship with his best friend.

"Okay..." he breathed slowly, letting the new information sink in, "so you like her..?"

"Yes.. yes, I do" sighed Draco.

Hermione and Ginny walked into the room then, stopping the conversation between the two men.

"I'm going home Harry, Draco. Thank you for dinner, was great to get out of the house" she directed mostly to Harry, before glancing back at Draco.

Draco also stood, wanting to get this opportunity to speak to her alone, outside.

"I think I'll be off as well. Ginny, Harry, thanks once again for all you have done for me. Hermione, will you let me walk you out? Let Ginny and Harry stay in the warmth."

Hermione blanched as she realised he intended to get her alone, but could not see how she could refuse after Ginny's lecture.

They walked to the front door in silence, and Hermione avoided looking at Draco until he had reached for her chin and turned her head to face his, after he closed the door behind them.

"Look at me" he whispered, sounding very hurt, and even more unsure.

"Draco... Am I a rebound from Demelza? Was she your last love you broke? Was I just sex to you?" she whispered back, as he felt her cool tears trickle down her cheeks, onto splashing onto his fingers.

His chest swell up with anger directed at himself, for not starting their relationship on more steady grounds, rather than a quick office shag. He was a Malfoy for Merlin's sake and that was no way acceptable to woo a girl like that.

"Darling I am so sorry for not talking to you, for not telling you about what my life has been like this past year. I was dating Demelza. I will never deny that, it was a casual thing, and I did it because I needed the company. But I realised she couldn't give me what I wanted, happiness. She couldn't make me smile or laugh a quarter as much as you make me do at our lunch time. I've been attracted to you for more than a year Hermione. I just didn't want to destroy our friendship, so I never took it further with you. "

"Why do you keep that photo of you and her in that room then?" Hermione asked tearfully.

"I still have nightmares about the war, and I have been seeing a Muggle psychologist. She recommended that I keep a room for 'Forgetting', and that's what it's called. It's everything that is a part of me, but I want to forget. I may not be able to erase my past, but I am able to temporarily take them away from my conscience. I love you Hermione. I have loved you for a long time. Please forgive me. Let's start fresh. A dinner date. Please forgive, and like me, forget." He pleaded, as the coming mist swirled around their bodies where they still stood on the doorstep of the Potter's.

Unbeknownst to them, Ginny and Harry stood at the other side of the door with extendable ears, waiting in agony for Hermione's reply.

"I forgive you Draco. I'll forgive and forget."

"My darling" he whispered, as he crushed her to him in a tight hug, kissing the top of he head, the scent of her new raspberry shampoo filling his nostrils enticingly.

"I love you", he whispered, as she apparated them to her apartment for some hot cocoa and marshmallows.

**A/N: Yayyyy another chapter done, and our favourite couple have made up! **

**Ps- I really AM sorry about taking ages but... I GOT ENGAGED! =D**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Marshmallows DO Melt!

**A/N: Hey! I have been a very bad Author for not updating, I know, I'm sorry ****. A lot of things have been going on, not to mention the fact that I had a major car accident last week (I AM okay) and because of this my fiancé now wants me wrapped in bubble wrap with a bulletproof vest on (I'm not kidding, he's a police constable) or stay at home at all times. Urghhh it is getting frustrating. **

They reappeared inside Hermione's cozy living room, hands still clutched tightly, before Draco slowly turned towards her, lifter her chin up close to his face.

"I love you" he whispered again. Hermione just looked into his deep grey eyes, praying to Merlin that he was not only saying it for the sake of it.

He closed the gap between them, capturing her lips with his own, flicking his tongue out to taste her, as her breath grew ragged. She savoured the feeling of being controlled completely by his lips, as she let out a deep groan into his mouth, sending erotic shivers racing throughout his entire body.

Draco leaned back and watched the beautiful witch in front of him with rapt fascination. Her eyes were semi closed, and she was breathing heavily, so lost in feeling, it almost seemed as if she was swaying on her feet, to beat of her heart.

Hermione slowly came back to herself as she felt Draco's fingers rubbing slow circles in her back, relaxing her even more. She kissed him again and pulled away.

"I should show you around my place" she said, as she took his hand and pulled him in the direction of a hallway.

Draco payed little attention to the tour, instead his eyes were on the beautiful who kept pulling him excitedly. His witch, he thought happily.

Finally, they reached the room he had been waiting to see, her bedroom.

He stood in the doorway for a second, before walking inside, as she picked at her clothes self-consciously, wondering if he would like it or not.

He walked around slowly, taking in the feel of this new place. It was amazing.

"So..." Hermione said slowly, almost nervously, "do you like it?"

"I love it. It's so... you. It's bright, and meticulously ordered, and sophisticated. It's everything I imagined it to be and more" He slowly breathed out, turning to an adjoining door. As he opened it, he realised it was the en suite.

This he loved. Especially the bath.

He turned to her and pulled her up against his chest, kissing her with the deep passion that had been building up in their time apart. "I need you" he growled against her neck.

She kissed him languidly, and whispered back "I need you too".

"But you have way too many clothes on" he said, as he pulled away, "and I promised we would take things slow".

Hermione looked at him a long moment, making up her mind.

"Draco, would you mind running a bath for us? I'll make us some hot cocoa and will bring it."

Draco grinned cheekily, knowing full well she was giving him a chance to make it up to her, and also for him to remind her how special they are together.

"Can't wait until you come back!" he said, as she walked back to the kitchen.

Hermione pulled out the milk from the fridge, and wanting to be quick, pointed her wand at the mugs, and cocoa, and had the milk heat itself up and pour cocoa into mugs magically. Thinking of how to make them look extra special and maybe have some fun, she also rummaged through the pantry. When she couldn't find what she was looking for immediately, she pointed her wand instead. "Accio Marshmallows"

Draco stood in one of her fluffy white bathrobes on the edge of the tub he had magically enlarged to fit both of them. He had found her oils and had added some vanilla and lemon citrus.

He waited patiently, until Hermione walked into the bathroom barefoot, with two steaming mugs and a packet of something floating in front of her.

She pointed them to set gracefully down on the edge of her basin, as she turned to Draco, who had already stripped and worn a robe.

Suddenly she wasn't so sure of herself.

Draco saw the flicker of unease and nervousness in her honey brown eyes, and his heart leapt out for her.

"Come here love" he said, extending his hand out to her. " If you don't want this, I will go home right now. I want you to trust me, and love me like I love you. I don't want you feeling like you are forced to do anything."

She slowly came up to him, until they were eye to eye.

"I want this" she said simply.

Draco helped her remove her clothes slowly, taking care to fold them and put them on top of her basket. Then he took of his robe, and stepped into the big bath, helping her in after him.

He lay against the side, and pulled her backward until she had her legs stretched out, leaning against his chest. Then, he wandlessly called for the mugs to float inches from their hands. Hermione smiled, knowing he was as magically talented as herself. They really were well-matched.

He took a sip and let out a sigh. It was delicious. He nuzzled his nose against her slightly sweaty neck, feeling so close with her. Then he remembered the other thing she had brought.

"What's in the packet?" he asked.

"Marshmallows" replied Hermione, "they're muggle sweets which you have with hot cocoa".

Draco picked one up between his fingers and examined it closely.

"Why are they soft? Will they not stick to your insides?" he asked.

Hermione laughed, the sound reverbing around the room.

"No silly! They melt! And they're really nice! They won't stick, don't worry."

Draco looked at the little cylindrical sweets, and was still debating whether to try it or not, when Hermione turned her head and bit into it, taking it from his fingers.

"Mmmmmmm" she moaned, as she sucked it hard until she felt it melt in her mouth, coating her tongue with its milky, smooth sweetness.

"Ok my turn" smiled Draco, as he bit into another, finding it mushy and soft, but surprisingly sweet and pleasant.

Hermione laughed at him as she watched his facial expression change to that of nervous, surprise, and then enjoyment.

"This is nice Hermione. I want you to feel comfortable with everything we do" Draco whispered against her neck, as he slid his hands around her waist in the water.

Hermione leaned back, lost in the feel of the hot water, the cocoa, the smells, and his hands.

"I love you" she whispered, so softly, he could've sworn he had imagined it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter12- Call in Sick**

**A/N: Heyyyy! Again, really sorry for not updating regularly! Life is a BLAST at the moment! Getting engaged, planning the wedding, and... I MAY BE MOVING TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WORLD! So anyway... this is dedicated to my fiancé, who pulled this trick on me a few weeks ago :) I am so lucky to have found my very own Draco :)**

Hermione slept on peacefully as Draco awoke, caressing the curve of her hip, his fingers ghosting over the beautiful pale skin. She was so perfect, he was mesmerised by the sight of her.

After they had bathed last night, he had carried her out of the bath, and set her down onto her bed, where he had carefully dried her with a fluffy towel, and then told her to lay on her stomach. She had given him a confused look, but did as he said when he had kissed her and told her to just trust him.

He had lathered his hands with a vanilla scented oil which he had spotted on her dressing table, claiming to have a calming effect, and suitable for massaging. She sighed as he smoothed out the kinks in her shoulders and back, rubbing away all the tension. When he was done, he kissed her neck, leaving a trail of sensitivity, which arrowed through to her core.

Hermione turned around and pulled him to her, noticing both their nakedness, and how aroused she was. She hooked a leg over his hip as she deepened their kiss, and rubbed her centre against his.

Draco pulled away, resting his forehead on hers, trying to control himself.

"Hermione love. I want you so bad. But tonight, I want it to just be about you."

Hermione stilled at what he had just said. She could feel his growing erection, and knew by instinct that he was trying very hard to stay in control, to let her know she could trust him.

"Okay" she simply said, as she kissed him, giving him permission.

He kissed her back with equal passion, as he slowly touched her sides, caressing her up and down, from waist to hips. His hands closed over her breasts, and cupped the full mounds as he pushed a knee in between the apex of her thighs. His tongue danced in her mouth, darting out to taste her. Marshmallows, he smiled, were certainly a great way of starting off a great night!

He had made her orgasm three times last night, first by rubbing his knee against her, then with his magic fingers, and then his tongue. In the end, his darling woman had cried his name and after kissing him, had curled up against his chest and promptly passed out from exhaustion. He had kissed her forehead as he too, drifted after her.

Draco decided to treat her to breakfast this morning, and keep her all to himself for the day, even if they both had work. Screw work. Hermione was his now, and if he wanted to ravish her the entire day, he would!

He quietly detangled himself from her snug embrace, and stealthily sneaked out from her bedroom, closing the door behind him, and casting a silencing charm over the threshold. He didn't want her to wake up to the sounds of breakfast being made. He wanted it to be a surprise for her.

Hermione awoke, stretching out her aching and tired body. Last night had no doubt been one of _the_ most amazing nights in her entire life. She smiled and blushed, remembering all the things Draco had done to her, had made her body feel. As she thought of Draco, she turned to the other side of the bed, expecting to see him there, but feeling that she was alone. Indeed, she was alone. She wrinkled her forehead in confusion, wondering if he had left. The bed still felt warm though, and she relaxed as she spotted his clothes folded over the armchair in the corner. He must be making breakfast, she smiled to herself.

Hermione decided to get out of bed and at least leave her bedroom looking half decent, so proceeded to her bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth, quickly splashing water on her hair to detangle it a little. She grinned at her reflection. She did indeed look as if she had been thoroughly ravished last night.

She walked out of the bedroom, and could instantly smell delicious scents wafting from her small kitchen. I could wake up like this every morning, she thought to herself as she pattered down the hallway, in just a thin summer dress, as her apartment was warm from the central heating.

Draco wiped his hands on a soft tea towel, anticipating her presence as he looked at her table in satisfaction. He had set out two plates and the table was groaning, with all the food on top.

He had first made some sweet pastries, filled with apples and custard. Then he wanted to make something savoury, so he had fried up some eggs, tomatoes, haloumi cheese, olives, mushrooms and had pan fried some asparagus in butter and garlic.

Then he wondered if she preferred pancakes instead, so went on to make an enormous stack of choc-chip pancakes, topped with vanilla custard, melted chocolate drizzled on top, with strawberries. It really did look like a magnificent breakfast feast for a dozen people, and he smirked in satisfaction, knowing he may even rival Mrs Weasley.

He quickly magicked three red roses in a beautiful crystal vase into the middle of the very overloaded table as he heard her approach.

He heard her gasp and turned towards her, then almost laughed out as she launched herself in his arms, kissing him furiously.

"Now _this_ is a great way to be greeted every morning" he winked, as she came up gasping for air.

"You cooked ALL this?!" she gasped in surprise, and astounded she was. There was everything there. Pastries, a massive stack of delicious looking pancakes, and a whole assortment of other fried yummy things.

"It's the least I could do for you" he said softly, "I never expected you to give me another chance. I promise you Hermione, I will never let you down again. I love you."

Hermione kissed him deeply, tears forming in her eyes. He was so sweet and she could not believe she was so lucky.

"I love you too" she whispered, as she pulled him towards the table, her stomach letting out a tell-tale groan.

Hermione sat back in her chair at the table, absolutely stuffed like a Christmas goose. She had eaten more for breakfast today than she usually would in an entire week! Draco was certainly an amazing cook, and he blushed adorably when she let him know that multiple times during their silent but comfortable breakfast.

Suddenly she stopped still as she realised what day it was. And what time it was.

"FUCK!" she shouted, as she scrambled out of her chair, her shriek scaring the living daylights out of Draco.

"What's wrong?" he asked, heart beating rapidly.

"We are SO LATE FOR WORK!" she screamed at him.

She thought he had gone completely insane when he started to giggle, and then openly laugh.

"Baby, I called in sick for both of us. I said due to the increase in workload, both of us must take this week off, to be able to return to work fresh next week. You're all mine for the next 3 days" he finished off with a wink, watching for her reaction. It certainly was not what he had expected.

She crouched down and pulled her knees up to her chest. At first he heard sniffling, and then she was crying.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" he panicked, as he watched the tears fall down her pretty face.

He dropped down next to her, and pulled her to him, rocking her against his chest gently. "Baby please don't cry, I'm sorry if you don't want this."

"It's not that", she choked out, "I'm thankful and so grateful for this. I just don't think I deserve all this... I never expected all this from you. I really am stressed out from work. And I do want to be spending more time with you. It's just all so much."

She leaned her head in the crook of his neck as he kissed the top of her head, and kept soothing her with his gentle rocking.

"I want you to know that you are so special to me Hermione" he said. "What we have is not just a sexual bond, it's so much more. I love you, and I care about you so much. I want you to know that it is okay for the world famous Miss Granger to let her hair down, to relax. It is okay to take time off for yourself. It is okay to feel valued. And I am here for you. I want to look after you. I want to be with you."

She turned around and kissed him, he could taste the saltines of her tears as they rolled down her smooth cheeks.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I know" he whispered back, as he lifted her up, bridal style, and carried her back to her bedroom where he would show her exactly how he wanted her to feel every single day- beautiful, valued, and cared for.

**A/N: It's done! Another chapter! I love writing this, as I just want to go back home and have a sick week with my darling ;)**

**Thanks to all who review! Please pleaseeeeee pretty pleaseeee review people, I love hearing your thoughts on the story. **

**Love all around :)**

**xxx JayMalfoy**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12- Drowning In Her Eyes**

**A/N: Thank you to all who review! It makes me want to write more! **

Hermione glanced at herself in the mirror, happy with her reflection. Her honey eyes were rimed with smoky black eye shadow, long lashes curled and elongated with a black, glittery mascara.

The short and tight red bandage dress she had shimmied herself into was screaming 'sexy' louder than a fire siren. She looked hot. Very hot.

She walked out of her bathroom, back through the hallway, to the couch in her lounge to wait for Draco to pick her up on their first date night as a couple.

She heard her floo activate and watched as a handsome blonde man stepped out of her fireplace, dusting off invisible specks from his black suit and gray silk shirt. Merlin, he looked so attractive, he was practically edible, she thought.

Draco looked around, expecting to find Hermione still in her bedroom, getting ready. He stopped, stock still, when he say her lying on the couch, her legs crossed over each other, allowing him to catch a naughty peek up her milky thigh.

He was speechless, she was so sexy and gorgeous, and absolutely, gobsmackingly, _perfectly_ HOT!

He could already feel a stir of excitement in his loins, as he looked into her smoky, glittering eyes, and saw the seductiveness dancing in their honey depths.

"Darling.." he managed to whisper, as he held out his arm.

She reached out, and pulled him to the couch, surprising him. She kissed him ravenously, having missed his presence in her home that day. Ironic how things worked out, she thought. They had only really been together for a week or so all up, and already she preferred him inside her apartment, than out of it.

Draco felt at ease in Hermione's apartment, he had really gotten a feel of the place this weekend, and tonight planned on asking her if they could move in together. But those thoughts were pushed aside as he felt her full breasts on his chest through their thin clothing, and the heat of her engulfed his head, drowning out all thought. Her tongue was driving him wild, as she let it dance inside his mouth, tasting every inch of his minty freshness. His cologne washed over her, giving her that sense of safety and protection she always felt with him close by her side.

Draco slowly pulled back, knowing that if he didn't try and cool down, he'd end up ripping her dress in his sudden passion to take her there and then, on her couch.

"Love, I want you very much. I promise we will Christen your couch with our lovemaking later though" he added with a sinful smirk.

"Right now though, I want to take you out for the evening I've been planning, quite a long time."

Hermione smiled, knowing he wanted her (She could practically FEEL him jutting into her, for Merlin's sake!) but also knowing he wanted to show her more of his romantic side as a boyfriend.

She slowly stretched and then stood up to smooth out her dress. Thanks to the heavy fabric of the dress, it had not creased, and remained immaculate. All that had changed in her appearance was the slight blush, high on her cheekbones, and the passionate and naughty glint in her eye, which she knew drove Draco wild.

In a ladylike manner, which reminded Draco of how his own Mother had gracefully carried herself, she placed her small hand into his much larger one, and said "Lead the way", smiling as she said so.

Draco also smiled, and apparated them to the place he'd dreamt of taking Hermione to for months on end...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14- Once Upon a December**

**A/N: So I'm back to update sooner than I thought! Uni is so busy atm, have three assignment to hand in still, before my two major finals! I will try updating more regularly though! **

**The idea for this chapter came from a dream I had, and one of my favourite songs by Deana Carter from the Disney film 'Anastasia'. If you can, listen to it whilst reading this chapter. I had it set on repeat for around three days straight on iTunes lol**

**... Happy Readings!**

Hermione clutched Draco closer, as the apparition was longer, and a wilder ride than she expected. He was apparating them a very long distance, and she could feel the climate growing much warmer, even with the wind whipping around them like a tornado.

Finally, she could feel they were slowing down, and Draco kept a firm and steadying arm around her waist as they softly landed on a lush green lawn, the smell of lilacs and honeysuckle filling her nostrils.

She felt a gentle cool breeze lifting the locks of her shining hair to embrace her face. She looked around, taking in their surroundings.

They were definitely no longer in England, was her first thought.

It was a breathtakingly beautiful place. It felt magical.

The lush green lawn dropped over a cliff, revealing a sapphire blue and jaded ocean, its swirling foam curling up around large boulder-like islands that resembled giant tortoises.

Hermione was speechless, as she spotted a thick white carpet in the middle of the greenery, overlooking the beautiful inlet. It had a canopy of white and gold organza, and tiny fairies floated about, casting a magical glow over the table set for two.

She turned to Draco, unable to say anything.

Draco smiled with triumph, knowing that she loved this place, and would learn to love it as much as he did.

"Welcome to the Primorsky Coast, my sweet" he said, as he kissed her hand, his lips lingering over the soft, pale skin.

"We're in Russia?" squeaked Hermione, surprised he would go to so much trouble for a first true date.

Draco nodded and lead Hermione to the table where the food was already placed in the middle with a warming charm to keep it from growing cold in the sea breeze.

He pulled out her chair, briefly squeezing her shoulders before he walked around to the other side and sat himself across from his woman.

They had only officially been together for 4 days, but that didn't stop him from feeling very protective and almost possessive of her already. She was his woman. He desired no other by his side, or in his heart.

Hermione ate slowly, but thoroughly enjoyed the traditional Russian cuisine. Draco kept up a steady flow of humorous conversation, but when both fell silent, it was comfortable and not awkward at all. They both drank to their future, as the dishes magically disappeared after the last from the plate was eaten.

Even though it was fairly late, the sun was just setting and casting about a fiery orange glow, and Hermione looked like an Angel to Draco. She looked ethereal, her hair floating gently in the breeze, pale arms and legs shining white in the bath of the sun's rays.

Draco stood, and moved towards Hermione, who watched him closely.

"Dance with me" he whispered to her, as he kissed her lightly on the exposed part of her neck.

Hermione complied, placing her hand in his, and stood as he pulled her chair out.

He led her almost to the edge of the cliff, as soft music started playing.

_Dancing Bears, Painted Wings.._

_Things I almost remember.._

_And a song, someone sings_

_Once upon a December.._

Draco stared into her honey eyes as they swayed to the music, coming closer and closer together, the sun enveloping them in a shower of golden light.

_Someone holds me safe and warm..._

_Horses prance through a silver storm.._

_Figures dancing gracefully, _

_Across my memory..._

Draco mover his hands around her thin waist, bringing her closer, as Hermione put her arms up to clasp around his neck, pulling his head down until their foreheads were resting on each other.

_Far away long ago,_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart, used to know_

_Things it yearns to remember_

Draco rested his nose next to hers, as he slowly kissed her, savouring her sweet taste. Hermione swayed along with him, wanting more.

_And a song, someone sings..._

_Once upon a December.._

Draco shuddered as the song came to an end, resting his forehead on hers once again.

He picked her up, as she still clutched around his neck, and carried her over to the plush carpet, laying her down gently as he curled up beside her, to watch the stars that were just starting to come out in the Russian sky.

"Draco... I seem to know that song... Is it not about the Grand Duchess Anastasia Romanov? It is a muggle song...?" She looked up at him, eyes searching his face, feeling as if he was keeping something.

He reached for her hand as he lay beside her, and placed it on his chest, so she could feel the slight pulse of his heart beating.

"Yes Hermione. We are in Russia tonight, because I wanted to share part of my heritage with you, a part of me which nobody knows. A Malfoy family secret...

"What do you know of the Romanov's Hermione?" He asked her, looking into her eyes.

"Well they were a ruling family in muggle history.. The entire family was burnt alive by the Bolsheviks, it ended their rule over Russia. The youngest son and the youngest daughter, Grand Duchess Anastasia, were supposed to have escaped, as their bodies were not found. However muggle scientists found their remains later, and used testing to confirm it was them."

Draco stroked her hand, as she felt his heart beating steadily underneath her palm.

"What I am about to tell you may shock you love. I want you to understand though. If you do not understand any of it, tell me. It is hard to comprehend though."

Draco let out a long sigh, as if trying to figure out where to start from. Hermione watched and waited patiently, knowing that what he was about to tell her had caused him great concern.

"The Romanov family had magical blood. The Tsar Nicholas II was a wizard. However, he chose to become a very powerful muggle leader. He kept his secret very well hidden, until his wife produced two magical children, a son and a daughter. Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova was a witch, and her younger brother, Tsarevich Alexei Nikolaevich was a wizard. Wanting to keep their magical roots a secret, he chose to not send them to Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, and instead chose to teach them magic himself. As you could imagine, the type of magic they learnt was dark. The night the secret Bolshevik police chose to assassinate them, the Tsar had long decided that his fate was to be killed and die naturally, both magical and muggle worlds would never know his secret. However, Anastasia and Alexei were now much too skilled. They escaped and disappeared. Then, they captured two muggles and transfigured them into themselves, eventually killing them with fiendfire. They led the muggle public to believe that they had perished, like their family members. However, Anastasia had grown to be an incredibly beautiful woman. She had moved to Bulgaria after having lost contact with her brother. There, she slowly integrated herself into wizarding society. There, she caught the eye of my great-great-grandfather."

Hermione watched, her mouth slightly opening, as she realised the truth of what he was saying. Magic had outed Science. Anastasia had survived. DRACO was a living descendent of the ROMANOV'S!

Hermione gulped, and then promptly fainted, as Draco leapt up, fear clouding his vision...

**A/N: I just had to put that in! Draco is so aristocratic, bordering royal. Who am I kidding, he is royalty! ;)**


End file.
